


Brooklyn and Palo Alto

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Roommates, Television Watching, snaibselweek2018, summeryjweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna bond over Brooklyn Nine Nine and planning their futures.Written for Day 1 of Snaibsel Week 2018: College AU





	Brooklyn and Palo Alto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I am completely aware the application deadline for Stanford is like January 2nd and those deadlines are usually around the beginning of the year.  
> Tagged as summeryjweek2018 for love/friendship! I wrote my snaibsel week fics with the summeryjweek2018 prompts in mind as well so they're all tagged as such.

This is honestly one of Zatanna’s favorite things, sitting on Artemis’s couch, watching TV and eating snacks. Paula’s reading, occasionally looking up at them. They’re seventeen and home for the night, and she’s thankful for that. There wasn't much to do at the Cave and they had a sleepover planned anyway. Zatanna loves it over here.  
“I love Rosa Diaz,” Artemis says and Zatanna makes a noise of agreement as she reaches for another piece of pizza.  
“Do you think that would be fun? Being a cop?” Zatanna asks, and Artemis shrugs.  
“If I wanted to be a cop, I definitely wouldn’t want to try here in Gotham,” Artemis says and Zatanna nods.

It’s so corrupt in some places, and even with Commissioner Gordon and a few good precincts and cops-it’s not enough to make her remember how easily some let criminals go. Catwoman’s never been arrested, her dad’s been “let go accidentally” multiple times, and honestly, sometimes she wants it to all burn down and begin again. Corruption and greed at the core of some of those places and in those squads like an infection in a tree. It’s in the roots and everywhere in the tree-it might be better to plant a new tree instead of trying to treat it every day.  
As they watch Brooklyn Nine Nine, Artemis thinks about just leaving Gotham. New York seems like it'd be a close feeling to her home city, busy, chaotic, dangerous, and not for everyone. Still, she's not sure if that's the right path for her.

  
“Are you thinking about trying to be a cop?” Artemis asks and Zatanna shakes her head.  
“I don’t know what I want to do. I mean, Dad was a stage magician and he had a lot of fun with that, but between the Team and school-I don’t want to look into anything. I kind of just want to join the League ASAP,” Zatanna says and Artemis has to admit that has a certain appeal. Still, she thinks about what will happen about the League when they get older or if they get injured. Even if she wanted to go League and she's not sure if she does at this point-she still needs a backup. Most of the League have day jobs or something they can do when they're not busy fighting or planning.  
She’d want to get a degree in something practical-eventually, they’re all going to get old-the League can’t pay them forever. Artemis tries to think of where she’d want to go, and what she’d want to do. A million majors flash through her head, and a sunny idyllic campus comes to mind. She’s not sure about anything, but she’ll have to make a choice soon. Artemis doesn’t want to pick between the Team and school-but school is going to pay off in the long run. Artemis grabs another piece of pizza as the theme plays again. Artemis doesn't want to think about college right now though, as they settle into the couch.

  
"I hope season two comes out soon," Artemis tells her and Zatanna grins.  
"Me too," Zatanna says as they watch Jake and Boyle high five.  
"Rosa's my favorite," Artemis tells her.  
"Imagine Batman as Holt," Zatanna suggests and Artemis laughs.  
"I'd pay money to see him call someone a punk the way Holt does," Artemis adds. Zatanna's face lights up at that.  
"Oh my god yes!" Zatanna giggles.  
"I hope we see his husband more often. He and Holt are so cute together," Artemis says, looking at the screen. Artemis knows they need to actually plan their futures, but she wonders if she and Zatanna will watch Brooklyn Nine Nine like this in the future.

* * *

  
_I'm so stressed out it's insane. I have to fill out all of these applications. Everyone has different ideas on where I should go. Bruce wants me to apply around Gotham and Stanford. Ollie wants me to apply by Star City. Mom wants me to apply where she did, and I've been looking into a few on my own and all I wanna do is watch Brooklyn_ _Nine Nine._   Artemis sends the text before she looks back to her laptop. There's a sticky note on the coffee table with all of the deadlines for her applications and her stomach growls. Her phone beeps and she looks at the time and then the text.  
_I've been so busy with this essay I haven't even been looking at that. I think my brain's melted. Can we hang out and work on this stuff together? We don't have a mission today, I could zeta over and maybe grab dinner?_  
It would be nice to have a second pair of eyes on some of the things she's writing and two heads would be better than one.  
_I'll ask my mom, gimme a second._  Artemis sends the text. A few minutes later she grins as she types.  
_She said yes, want to do pizza? We can watch Brooklyn_ Nine Nine _when we're done. I can look at your essay and if you want we can get coffee if you want to stay up late._  
_Sounds perfect, see you in a few :)_  
There's a knock at the door soon enough, Zatanna's got her laptop bag on her shoulder and a grin on her face.  
"Let's do this. Let's figure out our college plans," Zatanna declares. They'll probably get pizza and stay up way too late, but the stress seems smaller with Zatanna there. There's a million questions and possibilities to explore, but she's excited instead of overwhelmed like she was a few minutes ago. Whatever happens, Artemis hopes her best friend is next to her for whatever happens next in their lives.

* * *

  
"And I think that's it!" Zatanna announces proudly. Artemis turns on the TV and Zatanna pops open the box set next to the flat screen. There are several boxes sprawled around the apartment, placed around the furniture. They need to unpack, they really do, but they both wait to see the Brooklyn Nine Nine logo on the screen.  
"We can totally unpack while watching, right?" Artemis asks. Zatanna nods as they flop on the couch at the same time, ready to watch.  
"Definitely. We'll definitely do that all tonight and look at textbooks and campus and everything tonight," Zatanna adds. Artemis thinks about looking up takeout restaurants and buying pillows for their couch. The future isn't what she expected, but Artemis is happy things worked out this way. It's so much happier than she imagined and a lot less lonely.  
"You know, we don't have anything unpacked in the kitchen and it's dinner time," Zatanna hints.  
"Wanna order pizza?" Artemis asks and Zatanna winks. There are two weeks until classes start and they have time to settle into Palo Alto still.

Artemis hopes they'll have this tradition forever, regardless of the city, or where they are in their lives.

 


End file.
